Sua boca
by ahlupin
Summary: "Inclusive, minha boca amaria estar em certo lugar do seu corpo agora." Não era necessário Veritaserum para que Lily Evans soubesse que as palavras de James Potter seriam tomadas como verdade. NSFW.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seu universo pertencem à sua escritora J. K. Rowling, eu só pego o cenário e personagens emprestados. Se fosse meu, o Harry teria sido criativo com a sua varinha.

 **Sinopse:** "Inclusive, minha boca amaria estar em certo lugar do seu corpo agora." Não era necessário Veritaserum para que Lily Evans soubesse que as palavras de James Potter seriam tomadas como verdade. NSFW.

 **Avisos:** Essa fanfic foi escrita com a intenção de ser uma continuação da fanfictions (apesar de, na linha do tempo, acontecer antes das outras fanfics) Cala a boca e Abra a boca, entretanto, não é preciso ler as anteriores para se situar na história, elas apenas tem a mesma escritora e mesmos estímulos. Fanfic recomendada para maiores de dezoito anos. Caso o ache o conteúdo ofensivo, não leia e evite aborrecimentos. Está com a categoria M por uma razão, e essa razão é linguagem imprópria e relações sexuais.

* * *

 **SUA BOCA**

 _Capítulo único_

Lily estava na sala de aula. O professor Slughorn havia pedido que ela, uma das mais brilhantes alunas na sua matéria e alguém de extrema confiança, checasse a coloração da Poção _Veritaserum_ que ele estava produzindo havia algumas semanas.

Lily estava observando o líquido incolor havia mais de meia hora. Para falar a verdade, ela não pretendia sair de lá tão cedo. Os corredores estavam completamente silenciosos, maioria dos alunos estavam no passeio em Hogsmeade. Ela conseguia escutar as próprias batidas do coração, que era a única forma dela desviar seus pensamentos do que realmente a angustiava.

Relacionamentos eram complicados. Deixavam-na confusa, sem fôlego, sem conseguir transmitir em palavras. Lily Evans sempre foi uma menina de certezas. Ela se levantava pelo o que acreditava, não havia dúvidas no que ela queria.

James Potter era o único que conseguia abalar todas as suas convicções.

Ela não sabia o que eles faziam, qual seria o caminho dessa relação. Era beijo, amasso, sexo. Na teoria, não era para ir muito longe disso. Mas também era carinho, confiança, cuidado. As coisas saíram do limite do físico. Lily não sabia qual era a dimensão dos seus sentimentos, e não sabia se estava preparada para admiti-los.

Então ela ficava reclusa na sala de aula. Não querendo que ninguém a visse e observasse que ela estava tão hesitante. Lily deu um suspiro alto, andou pela sala e sentou sobre uma das carteiras. Não queria mais ficar próximo àquela poção que borbulhava. Apenas duas gotas de _Veritaserum_ seriam o suficiente para fazê-la vomitar as verdades que ela não queria acreditar. No seu íntimo, ela sabia muito bem qual era o nome daquela emoção.

Ela nem conseguia culpar James Potter. Era culpa dela por permitir que as coisas chegassem à essa situação.

E como se tivesse sido invocado por seus devaneios, James apareceu na porta. Ele estava lindo, de arrancar suspiros. Eles se encararam por muito tempo, até que James entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele andou até ficar de frente para Lily, sendo seguindo por seus olhos verdes intensos.

— Por que você está fugindo de mim? — Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Eu não estou fugindo de você. — Ela estava.

— Nós poderíamos estar em Hogsmeade agora. — James inclinou o tronco, deixando-os ainda mais próximos. Lily não se moveu.

— Não quero sair hoje.

— Por que não?

— Não sei. — Era a resposta mais estúpida que ela poderia dar a alguém, mas sua incerteza estava sendo sua única certeza naqueles dias.

James pareceu a avaliar, como se estivesse se esforçando para ler sua expressão. Ele colocou a mão em sua perna, fazendo ela virar o rosto em direção ao armário onde estava o caldeirão com a poção em preparo.

— Olha para mim. — Ele pediu, com uma voz baixa, quase uma confissão. Ela demorou alguns instantes para finalmente encará-lo novamente. — Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

Lily não sabia quem havia dito que existia borboletas no estômago, pois ela sentia mais como se vários morcegos se chocassem na sua barriga, causando arrepios. A preocupação dele fazia com que o aperto ficasse mais forte no peito dela.

— Não fez. — Ela sussurrou.

James se inclinou ainda mais, e eles se beijaram. Primeiro, seus lábios se encostaram por alguns segundos, depois novamente, e mais uma vez até suas línguas começarem a brigar por espaço em suas bocas. Era bom, ter James segurando seu rosto e aprofundando ainda mais. Ela puxou a barra da camisa dele e apertou o tecido. Precisava aliviar um pouco da sua tensão em alguma coisa. Ele desceu os lábios até seu pescoço, mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo.

Ele abriu os primeiros botões da sua blusa e afastou o tecido para beijar o seu ombro, fazendo a alça do seu sutiã descer. Lily sentia um fervor crescer dentro de si, ignorando todas as suas angústias e preocupações, para apenas se focar na boca de James contra sua pele.

Até que ela ouviu um barulho. Virou-se rapidamente, com uma expressão culpada. Mas a sala voltou ao silêncio total. Ela ainda olhava assustada em direção a porta. Se alguém a pegar trocando amassos com James Potter, ou professor Slughorn saber que ela estava pensando em praticar coisas impertinentes em sua sala de aula. Lily nem imaginava o que seria dela.

— Foi só alguém correndo pelo corredor. — James disse, mas isso não a deixou tranquilizada. Fechou os olhos e tentou recompor suas ideias. Ela precisava sair de lá, antes que acontecesse algo pelo qual ela não gostaria de tomar responsabilidade.

Mas antes que ela pudesse ajeitar sua blusa, as mãos de James pararam em sua cintura, segurando-a com força. Ele deslizou para dentro da camisa, dedilhando por sua barriga até alcançar a lateral da sua calcinha. Lily prendeu a respiração.

— Me conta, Lily. — Ele falou, muito próximo da lateral do seu rosto. — Você se masturba?

O rubor tomou conta das suas bochechas.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? — Disse, surpresa.

— Tem razão, que tipo de pergunta é essa. É claro que você se masturba. — Ele disse, com uma simplicidade invejável. Lily sentiu o seu quadril sendo pressionado contra a mesa. — E quando você se toca, no que você pensa?

Não era uma pergunta que Lily estava habituada. Ela não estava constrangida, apenas um pouco retraída e surpresa por ele estar falando sobre aquilo subitamente. Não tão de supetão assim, pois era esperado que James não a deixaria sair daquela sala após fechar a porta atrás de si quando ele entrou.

— O que você pensa, Lily? Eu quero que você me conte. — Ele insistiu, sua mão agarrando sua bunda.

Lily precisou de alguns instantes para colocar em ordem tudo o que girava em sua cabeça. Fantasias sexuais, era isso o que James queria saber. Tentou relembrar o que se passava em sua mente quando tocava a si mesma.

— Eu penso em tudo. — Disse, sentindo cada vez maior uma pressão no seu traseiro.

— Pensa em mim? Em nós? — Ele disse, tão baixo que Lily duvidava que ele realmente tinha falado ou era fruto da sua imaginação.

— Sim.

— Você _relembra_ ou você _inventa_?

Ela engoliu seco. A respiração dele soprava quente na curva do seu pescoço. Lily não conseguia o ver, mas tinha certeza que a expressão de James naquele momento faria ela molhar sua calcinha.

— Os dois. — Ela respondeu, e os dedos de James chegaram mais próximos da sua virilha. Lily suspirou, uma das suas mãos segurou o braço do maroto. — Eu penso em _você,_ tá? Era isso o que você queria ouvir? Só em você, o tempo todo. Quando estou nas aulas, quando estou no Salão Comunal, antes de dormir, quando estou me masturbando. Por Morgana, você não sai da minha cabeça, nem por um segundo. — As palavras saíram antes que Lily pudesse pensar sobre elas. Ela se recusava a encara-lo, então continuava a fitar a porta da sala de aula.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, por pouco tempo. James beijou a região abaixo da sua orelha, e Lily conseguia sentir os batimentos cardíacos dele acelerarem, a medida que seu peito era pressionado contra suas costas. Com a falta de fala do garoto, ela continuou.

— Eu penso em você. Beijando minha nuca, lambendo meu pescoço, chupando os meus peitos. Abrindo as minhas pernas, eu puxo o seu cabelo, enquanto a sua boca... — Lily tocou a lateral da mesa em que estava se apoiando. Mordeu o lábio inferior, levantou a saia e impulsionou seu quadril para subir na mesa, usando a plataforma para estimular o seu clitóris por cima do tecido da calcinha.

— Minha boca? — A voz de James era quente e rouca. Ela fechou os olhos.

— _Sua boca_. — Suspirou. — Sua boca fazendo o maior estrago.

Ela começou a se mover vagarosamente, usando a quina da mesa para o próprio prazer. James ainda a segurava, a mão dele deixando um rastro de calor onde quer que ele passe. Ele apalpou seus seios por cima da camisa, e ela desejou que não estivesse com empecilhos como as roupas.

— O que a minha boca faz, Evans?

— Ela lambe, molha, provoca, fala besteira, _ah_ , não sei. — Ela tombou a cabeça para trás, apoiando no peito dele.

— Onde? — James levou a mão até a sua intimidade, que ela movia contra a mesa. — Aqui?

— Sim, isso.

Ela não conseguia nem pensar mais direito. Todas as suas dúvidas, angustias, pareciam ir embora quando ele a tocava. Quer dizer, ela estava fodendo a mesa, excitada demais para não se render. James a puxou e substituiu a quina por seus dedos, penetrando-a por trás.

Ela sentia ele rodeando sua cintura a impedindo de cair, sua saia levantada e sua bunda sentindo a pressão do tecido que escondia a ereção dele. O polegar tocava cada vez mais rápido o seu clitóris, e Lily poderia entrar em combustão. O pau dele pressionado, cada vez mais duro. Os dedos indo e vindo, escorregando com facilidade dentro dela. Era demais, parecia tão certo.

Lily se desmanchou em suas mãos, soltando um gemido abafado quando gozou. Ela nem conseguiu se recuperar quando a temperatura parecia ter subido em seu corpo, pois foi empurrada em cima da mesa. Ela segurou as laterais da carteira e ficou de bruços, James a prendeu quando deitou por cima dela.

— Sabe o que eu penso quando me masturbo? Em você, cavalgando no meu pau. Ou de quatro, se empinando para mim.

Era muito baixo a sua fala. Lily se segurou na mesa e fechou os olhos, o peito subindo e descendo como se sua respiração estivesse ofegante.

— Parece bom para mim. — Ela disse, o rosto virado e a bochecha vermelha contra a madeira.

Lily viu o relance do sorriso do maroto. Ele abriu o próprio zíper e baixou a calça, fazendo com que a calcinha dela seguisse o mesmo caminho até seus joelhos. Estava em posição vulnerável, a brisa da fresta da janela a deixava ainda mais arrepiada. Mas não se sentia insegura, e sim, com expectativa. Levantou ainda mais o traseiro, mordendo o lábio inferior quando o pau dele tocou a sua pele. Ele estava ereto, tão excitado quanto ela. Um gemido rasgou a sua garganta quando ele começou a meter na sua buceta.

— Potter... — Como se não pudesse ser mais contraditório o chamar pelo sobrenome naquele exato momento. Ela já estava toda molhada, então o seu pau foi fundo, de uma vez só.

James começou a estocar, ritmado, vagarosamente. Cada vez que seus quadris se encontravam era um pulo que o coração de Lily dava. Ele segurou o seu cabelo, deixando ela com as costas curvadas.

— Merlim, Lily. — Ele rugiu, aumentando a velocidade dos seus movimentos. — Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por ter você comigo.

Não tinha porque ela ficar receosa. Não tinha motivo para ela não querer estar perto de James. Não era só sobre sexo. Nunca seria.

— Eu amo você. — Ela sibilou, sem a certeza de que sua voz realmente saíra.

Os movimentos pararam, ele ainda estava dentro dela. Lily soltou outro gemido, levou o braço para trás e tentou puxa-lo para si.

— O que você disse?

Ela lambeu os lábios.

— Que eu amo a sua boca. — Ela falou mais alto, fechando os olhos e abrindo mais as pernas. — Vai rápido, mais forte _, por favor._

Seu pedido foi atendido, logo eles voltaram a foder com intensidade. Ela não precisava o ver para confiar ele. Deixou-se cair em sensações. Era forte, fazia com que a mesa que ela estava deitada se mexesse, e por alguns segundos ela pensou que a carteira fosse perecer e quebrar. Não seria uma surpresa, sabendo que ela estava transando com James Potter, e ele se movimentava rápido, cada vez mais fundo, segurando sua bunda para manter ela empinada. Empurrando-se para frente e para trás, deslizando na sua intimidade. Uma necessidade, um prazer imenso se debatia na sua espinha.

— Porra. — Ele disse, segurando e quase dando um soco na mesa, para aliviar um pouco quando o seu orgasmo veio. Lily escutou o seu gemido rouco quando gozou. Não conseguiu resistir muito mais, o calor no seu ventre parecia sempre aumentar.

Ela se virou e segurou o rosto dele, ignorando a dormência nas suas pernas ou o tremor no seu peito. James não se deixou vacilar quando ela quase pulou no seu colo. Lily lascou um beijo nele, querendo que transferir um pouco do que ela sentia. Era demais, muita coisa que envolvia sua mente e seu coração, mas também era tão fácil. James era o certo.

— James, eu... — Agarrou sua gravata, beijando-o novamente.

— Eu sei, Lily, eu sei. — Ele disse, depois que ela mordeu seu lábio e novamente suas bocas se pressionavam.

Eles ficaram se acariciando por um bom tempo. Lily ajeitou sua calcinha do corpo, James fechou o cinto. Era loucura imaginar o que eles acabaram de fazer na sala de aula. Lily pegou a chave que havia sido colocada em sua responsabilidade e fechou o armário com a poção. Antes que eles saíssem, James soltou um sorriso torto.

— Sobre você amar a minha boca. Eu tenho certeza que ela te ama também. — Ele disse, divertido. Pegou a mão dela e entrelaçou os seus dedos. — Inclusive, ela amaria estar em certo lugar do seu corpo agora. Eu me comprometo em realizar todas as suas fantasias sexuais.

Não era necessário _Veritaserum_ para saber que aquilo seria tomado como verdade e com toda certeza iria acontecer.

* * *

 _Eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic, com a ideia do James pegando a Lily por trás rsrs adoro esse cenário._

 _Acabou que ficou mesmo uma fanfic na série "Boca" (acabei de inventar), para todos os amantes de smut jily. Nem sei mais o que dizer aqui, demorei um tempo para escrever essa fanfic por que eu parava e... meus dedos tão até dormentes HUUHSAUHASUHASUHA_  
 _Espero que gostem! E se gostou, deixe o seu comentário, que me incentiva muito a continuar escrevendo fanfics de SMUT!_ _Então, deixe seu review se você acha que James Potter fode muito bem._


End file.
